The present invention relates to a ceiling fan. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ceiling fan whose main vanes are provided with auxiliary vanes capable of angular ajustment with respect to the main vanes.
It is known that warm air tends to rise and stay on the surfaces of the ceiling whereas cool air tends to stay on the floors. When a room is air-conditioned, the difference in room temperature makes the people there disagreeable. Furthermore, it leads to energy loss. In order to solve this problem, the common practice is to use an ortinary type of fan whereby the air in the room is mixed so as to equalize the temperatures upward and downward. The auxiliary fans are located on the wall of the room, or they are placed at convenient places in the rooms. However, they spoil the appearance of the rooms, and in fact it is costly to provide an extra fan or ventilator for one ceiling fan. Nevertheless, such auxiliary fans are functionally weak sufficiently to stir up the air in the room.
There are ceiling fans which are provided with auxiliary vanes fixed to the main vanes, so as to stir up the air in the room. However, the fixed ones are not efficient.
In either case warm air and cool air are separated in the room. Air stir-up, if any, is limited only to under the vanes of the fan.